


Higher

by waitingforweekes



Category: Holby City
Genre: Lofty Chiltern - Freeform, Multi, Very very fluffy, Zosia March - Freeform, also Isaac is mentioned which may also be triggering!!, canon divergent kinda but more of a continuation, mainly a bromance moment between Dom and Ollie, the shooting is mentioned so that might be a trigger!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforweekes/pseuds/waitingforweekes
Summary: A rather fluffy continuation of that moment involving Dom, Ollie and 'Higher' by The Saturdays from episode 1 of series 20 ('The Prisoner') OR a conversation which was well needed





	Higher

**Author's Note:**

> I may not have finished the geography homework that needed finishing today but this is more interesting (I hope) so enjoy!! :')

Ollie looked peaceful propped up against the pillows in the hospital bed with a dazed expression. Well, peaceful in comparison to the way that he’d looked a few days ago when Dom last had an opportunity to properly sit and observe him – not that it was something that he made a habit out of but he had promised Zosia that he’d keep an eye on the registrar for her. Ollie definitely looked more like himself now that his stubble had returned and those famous blue eyes were open once again. Dom watched as Ollie nodded his head along to the Saturdays’ song playing through his headphones. He would never ever admit it to a single soul but he actually found the scenario to be pretty adorable.  
“Dom… I’ve done… something stupid.. haven’t I?”  
Dom’s thoughts were interrupted as Ollie’s face was shaped into a frown.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Letting her go…letting Zosia go.”  
Dom wanted to reassure him. To tell him that it wasn’t stupid and that he would move on and that everything would heal in time but it would have been stupid for him to do that when he was struggling to believe any of it himself and that letting Lofty go was not one of the worst decisions that he’d made in his entire pathetic life.  
“Maybe… maybe it was stupid, Ollie but sometimes when you love someone, you have to make these stupid decisions because you put their happiness above the prospect of being alone.”  
“and you…love Lofty?”  
Ollie’s phrasing of the question took Dom a lot harder than it should have. It was blunt and demanded an honest answer but for some reason, Dom found himself floored. Sure, it wasn’t exactly a secret that he had feelings for the curly haired man but he had barely accepted the fact that it was love for himself.  
“Erm, yeah, I guess you could say that I love him…”  
Dom admitted, hesitating for a moment before remembering that Ollie’s current situation wasn’t exactly orientated.  
“Like I loved Zosia…like I loved Tara?”  
“Yeah, he’s just… he’s perfect, Ollie. He’s everything I want and a million times more than what I deserve.”  
Dom wasn’t exactly sure why he was spilling his emotions to Oliver Valentine of all people. They weren’t exactly best friends yet Ollie seemed interested, even if it was solely because he was stuck in a hospital bed and now that Zosia had left, it seemed as though Ollie was an adequate enough replacement. Essie was understandably still grieving over Raf so venting his issues to her would have just been selfish.  
“What makes you think… you don’t deserve him?”  
Dom would have laughed if he didn’t realise beforehand that Ollie’s question was serious. Lofty was kind-hearted and caring. He was soft and gentle. Cheerful and likeable. Meanwhile, Dom was cold and bitter and sarcastic; a result of being constantly disappointed and hurt. Emotionally and physically. He hated Isaac so much for making things like this. For making him think that he was so utterly worthless and unlovable.  
“He’s too nice, Ollie. He’s too charming and too kind and too gentle.”  
Dom replied, trying to avoid eye contact with the other man.  
“Zosia… she’s too good for me. She’s smart… so smart. She’s in Yale… not just anybody goes to Yale,” Ollie sighed, remembering the conversation he’d shared with Zosia a couple of hours prior. There was a lot of pieces of their puzzle missing in his head and it frustrated him to no end. He wanted to remember each night he’d spent with the girl, waking up beside her and kissing her lovingly even though they both had morning breath. He wanted to remember each fight that they’d had due to the fact that the pair of them were far too stubborn. He wanted to remember every display of affection. Each kiss. Each hug. Every single time he’d made love to her. He wanted to remember what it was like to be the husband of this incredibly intelligent and strong woman. “and she’s so beautiful… Dom. She leaves me… breathless. She’s so headstrong and so… she’s amazing.”  
“But she loves you, Ollie. She married you and she cherishes you.”  
“Oh god… Dom.. I wish I could even… recall getting married to her.”  
Ollie’s voice reflected his frustration and Dom couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must feel like to forget your own wedding day. He remembered their wedding rather prominently. How could he forget the day that made him realise just how utterly intoxicating Ben Chiltern actually was?  
“Dom…does he know… how you feel?”  
“Yeah.. well… erm I think he does.”  
“What do you mean… you think he knows?”  
Dom couldn’t help but laugh at Ollie’s typically unimpressed tone. It was actually a bit relieving to know that a gun shot to the head hadn’t changed Ollie’s slightly nihilistic attitude.   
“We had a discussion about things,” Dom wasn’t sure exactly how comfortable he was discussing the matter in full detail with his best friend’s husband but he couldn’t exactly stop now. “after we had slept together. I hadn’t gone that far with anyone since Isaac so I panicked because… I love him, Ollie. Yet every time he gets closer to breaking these massive walls down, I push him as far away as I possibly can. I blamed it on the universe and destiny for goodness sake.”  
“Dom… it appears that you’re… even more stupid than I am.”  
“Hey!” Dom laughed, gently giving Ollie a friendly punch in the arm.  
“The whole… universe thing. It’s stupid, Dom… look at me, I’m a walking example… well, not literally walking… I got shot in the head and… look, if you were in.. this position… would you give a damn… about the universe then?”  
Dom flinched slightly at Ollie’s words. It nearly was him in Ollie’s position. That was the scariest part. He was on Fredrik’s list and if Hanssen hadn’t called out for Fredrik, he doubted he’d even still be here to live through it.   
“Life is too precious... not to take leaps.. even if… even if they terrify you. I let Zosia go… that was one of my leaps… and it scared me, Dom. I’m still terrified… because everything is new… and everything is different. Yet… I don’t think I’ll regret letting her… be the best version of herself.”  
Dom smiled, reaching out to hold Ollie’s hand.   
“You sound like Essie, who, by the way, told me what you said.”  
Ollie’s brow furrowed in confusion.   
“You told her that Lofty and I need to get a room.”  
Ollie smiled largely; the same smile that had lit up his face when Dom let him listen to that horrendously cheesy song. Dom found it kind of cute, the way his bright eyes closed slightly whilst he flashed a toothy grin.   
“I wasn’t… wrong though.”  
Dom looked out of the window to find Lofty cursing before picking up some files that he’d obviously dropped a few moments prior. That man really was too much.  
“Go… go and talk to him. Go and… get your man.”  
Dom laughed at Ollie’s cliché phrase and carefully squeezed his hand.   
“I don’t want to leave you alone though, Ol.”  
“Just go… you’re making my head… worse. Did you seriously… just call me that?”  
Ollie laughed, a full and hearty chuckle.   
“Fine, I can see when I’m not wanted.” Dom joked dramatically, standing up and stepping right towards Ollie’s bed.   
For a moment, he didn’t really register what he was doing until he leant down and left a soft kiss on Ollie’s cheek. It was a bit of an escalation considering this was their first conversation which had lasted for more than two minutes. He partly expected Ollie to freak out a little at the rather advanced gesture but instead he just smiled and ran a hand through Dom’s hair.   
“Come back and tell me..what happens… and don’t you dare chicken out.. Dr. Copeland.”  
Dom beamed at the other man once more before nodding his head and leaving. He was rather content with the fact that he had a new gossip buddy. Even if it was Valentine. He started walking towards the desk he shared with Lofty, relieved to see the man sat there alone.   
“Fate is stupid. Life is precious.” He whispered to himself before greeting the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr if you wanna (@vixlent-things)


End file.
